Secret Santa
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Pequeña historia de navidad escrita antes de emitirse el capítulo 5x09 de Castle.
1. Chapter 1

La suave brisa que colaba por la venta me despertó y un día más, sus protectores brazos me acurrucaban dándome calor. Aunque Alexis estaba en la universidad y Martha nos daba nuestro espacio, yo sentía que podía tener más intimidad en mi casa, en la que acordamos quedarnos hasta el fin de semana cuando nos íbamos a la suya. Cada día que pasa no dejo de maravillarme de lo gratificante que es despertar a su lado. Me giro entre sus brazos para poder contemplarlo mientras duerme, parece un niño pequeño con esa sonrisa traviesa que se le dibuja en la cara. Sin poderme resistir, beso suavemente sus labios sin despertarlo y zafándome de sus brazos, me levanto muy despacio. La casa está en un completo y envolvente silencio, Nueva York aun duerme pero yo tengo obligaciones que atender. Empiezo a preparar el desayuno y mientras hago el café sus brazos me rodean por la espalda. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y él aprovecha para darme pequeños besos por mi cuello.

- Te echaba de menos - me susurra al oído - ¿Qué haces tan pronto levantada? Es muy temprano, volvamos a la cama.

- No puedo Castle - me giro quedándome frente a él, atrapada por sus brazos - Tenemos mucho trabajo en la comisaría, parece que las fiestas navideñas no dan tregua y que los asesinatos se incrementan, supongo que la crispación por la crisis se hace aun más patente en estas fechas y la violencia aumenta. Tengo mucho papeleo que arreglar antes de la noche de navidad y no me vendría mal una ayudita - le dije seductoramente antes de separarme de él contoneándome hasta la cafetera donde comencé a preparar el café para ambos.

- Tengo que terminar mi libro, ya sabes lo impaciente que está Gina últimamente y no quiero darle motivos para que se enfade - se acercó a mi quedándose a buena distancia viendo como me desenvolvía en la cocina.

Al ver que tenía dos tazas con café, tendió su mano para que le diera uno.

- Antes quiero mi beso de buenos días.

- ¿Y qué hay del mio? - se quejó.

- Ya te lo dí, pero estabas tan dormido que no te diste cuenta.

- Eso no vale inspectora - se acercó a mi rodeándome por la cintura - ¿Si te doy tu beso me dejarás sorprenderte la noche de navidad?

- ¿Me estás chantajeando, Rick?

Él se quedó mirándome fijamente, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y sabía que eso lo sorprendería. Un motivo perfecto para hacer que olvidase su idea, quería ser yo quien lo sorprendiese por navidad.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre - me dijo con una sonrisa atrayéndome más hacia él.

- ¿Y no te gusta? - le dije mordiéndome el labio.

- Sí, pero eso no hará que olvide lo que te he dicho – mordió suavemente mi labio inferior antes de besarme, un beso lleno de pasión que fue tornándose lujurioso en una fracción de segundo.

Con la respiración entrecortada nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos con la pasión que se había encendido entre nosotros.

- Debo volver al trabajo – él asintió sin alejarse de mi con sus brazos rodeándome aun por la espalda – No me lo pongas difícil. Te prometo que estaré pronto en tu casa – le dije antes de besarlo dulcemente.

De repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar rompiendo la magia que se había creado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lanie?

- Tenemos un nuevo asesinato.

- Toda una novedad – una risa se me escapó debido a los besos que Castle me daba por el cuello provocándome un gran cosquilleo .

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - su voz sesó y cuando volvió de nuevo casi me atraganto – Claro, como no lo he pensado antes, ¡estás con tu novio! Chica, me tienes muy poco informada, te recuerdo que soy tu amiga y debo saberlo todo. Dime, ¿quién es? ¿cómo lo conociste? Quiero saberlo todo.

- Respira Lanie – intentaba conseguir tiempo para salir de aquel lío en el que me había metido – Te voy a matar Castle – dije tapando el auricular y dirigiéndome a él que se encogió de hombros como si quisiera decirme que él no tiene la culpa – Te prometo que te lo contaré todo, pero ahora no – le dije intentando salir del paso – Por favor, háblame del asesinato.

- Kate Beckett, ¿qué parte de todo no entendiste?

- Lanie, por favor, que lo tengo a mi lado y no quiero hablar de él teniéndolo delante – dije excusándome.

- Está bien, pero de hoy no pasa – la escuché maldecir algo ininteligible a mis oídos – Será mejor que vengas al lugar del crimen para verlo tú misma, y llama al chico escritor, éste asesinato es de los que a él le gusta.

- Solo iré yo, Castle tiene mucho trabajo atrasado y me dijo ayer que estos días se lo pasaría escribiendo. Mándame la dirección y nos vemos allí – dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Castle se alejó de mí sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas, Castle? Casi nos pilla y todo porque no te puedes estar quiero. Ahora me tocará soportar sus preguntas durante todo el día. Ésta me la pagas – le dije intentado no sonreír ante su cara de suplica para que no fuese dura con él, pero no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, gesto que hizo que él suspirara de alivio y se acercara a mi rodeándome por la cintura.

- ¿No crees que ha llegado el momento de que todos lo sepan? Son nuestros amigos, acabarán enterándose y ya sabes como son, no creo que sean muy benévolos con nosotros habiéndoles ocultado nuestra relación durante meses. Ya Ryan se cobra un presupuesto por mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Quieres saber cuánto me está costando? Y eso es solo Ryan, imagínate si se llegasen a enterar Espósito y Lanie. De esa no salimos vivos.

- Castle, te recuerdo que las normas de la comisaría son bien estrictas y no nos permiten mantener relaciones con otros compañeros. Ya sé que tú no cobras de la comisaría y por tanto no se aplicaría en nuestro caso, pero aun así colaboras con nosotros y hacer pública nuestra relación nos traería igualmente problemas. Y ahora me tengo que ir o me tocará volverme a excusar con Lanie .

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi casa seguida por él, me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura haciéndome girar para quedar frente a él y darme un beso de despedida.

- Recogeré las cosas del desayuno y me iré a mi casa a seguir con el libro. Te veo esta noche en mi casa, cariño. Te extrañaré.

- Y yo a ti, Rick, pero nos veremos esta noche.

Lanie estudiaba con detenimiento el cadáver aparecido en el tejado de una de las casas más lujosas del conocido y prestigioso barrio de Upper East Side. Subí las escaleras que habían colocado junto a la fachada de la casa para llegar al tejado y unirme al resto del equipo que trabajaba en la escena del crimen. La doctora Parish, concentrada en su trabajo, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y al oír mi voz se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí, Lanie?

- Por fin te dignas a aparecer, ese nuevo novio tuyo te absorbe demasiado. Me pregunto que pensará Castle al respecto.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Castle en todo esto? Además, tenemos un asesinato en el que centrarnos.

- Tiene que ver y mucho. Castle lleva tras de ti como tu perrito faldero cuatro años y me pregunto que opinará él de tu chico. Tendré que preguntárselo – dijo pensativa – Respecto al asesinato – sabía que iba a convercerla de dejar a Castle al margen de mi vida privada así que me cortó antes de que empezase – la familia Hershberger fue a encender la chimenea y se dieron cuenta que estaba obstruida. El señor Hershberger subió al tejado para ver que ocurría y se encontró con este hombre vestido de Santa Claus con medio cuerpo en la boca de la chimenea. Tenía un cartel con el nombre de Kris Kringle, pero algo me dice que ese no es su nombre real. Le están tomando declaración – dijo señalándome hacia abajo donde un hombre de mediana edad, esbelto y con apariencia de no tener más de 40 años respondía las preguntas del agente.

- ¿Sabemos la causa de la muerte?

- Presenta un orificio de bala de 12 mm en la parte posterior del cráneo que parece ser la principal causa de la muerte. Sabré más cuando lo lleva al laboratorio. El cuerpo está aun caliente así que calculo que lo asesinaron hace cuatro horas, con lo cual la hora de la muerte se sitúa en torno a las dos de la madrugada.

- Gracias Lanie, nos veremos en la comisaría.

- Espera Kate – sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta y mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado – Los chicos y yo vamos a celebrar juntos la navidad, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros y te traes a tu novio? Así lo podemos conocer.

Justo lo que me faltaba, sabía que no podía librarme de ella, no dejaría de insistir para que fuese a cenar con ellos y con mi novio. No sabía como salir de aquel lío en el que me había metido así que le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Mi novio tiene un viaje de negocios, ésta mañana se estaba despidiendo de mi cuando me llamaste. Estará una semana en California así que no podrá estar, pero yo acepto tu invitación – esperaba haberla convencido aunque por su cara supe que no.

- Sé que me ocultas algo pero lo averiguaré, Kate.

- No oculto nada y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Bajé las escaleras sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda. En suelo firme pude respirar tranquila, de momento estaba salvada. Ahora me tocaba hablar con Castle, ya que él había tenido la culpa del lío en el que estaba metida, le tocaría pasar la noche con los chicos, nada de día especial para los dos.

- Detective, ¿tan irresistible soy que no puedes aguantar sin mí ni una hora?

- No tiene gracia Castle, en menudo lío me he metido por tu culpa, pero tú lo vas a pagar, nada de plan romántico esta noche, nos toca cenar con los chicos.

- Justamente de eso quería hablar contigo, Kate.

- ¿Es que acaso piensas dejarme sola?

- No, no es eso. Acaba de llamarme Alexis, ella y mi madre quieren que cenemos con ellas, dicen que quieren aprovechar para pasar unas navidades contigo ahora que formas parte de la familia. Puedes decirle a los chicos que los invito a pasar la noche de navidad en mi casa, así podremos estar juntos aunque no estemos solos.

- Esto no era como pensaba que sería nuestra primera navidad juntos... Como esto salga mal será culpa tuya y me las pagaras.

- ¿Ah sí, detective? ¿Y cómo exactamente?

Ahí estaba otra vez ese Castle juguetón que me hacía sonreír.

- Umm... no sé, tendré que pensar un castigo. Esta noche te lo digo – pude escuchar como tragaba sonoramente y eso me hizo reír – Debo volver al trabajo, encárgate de los preparativos y si te portas bien ésta noche te daré tu regalo.

- Me dejas expectante Kate, espero con ansias que llegue esta noche. Hasta las ocho cariño.

- Nos vemos en tu casa, Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino a la comisaría se me hizo muy largo, los minutos pasaban demasiado lento y en mi mente solo tenía aquella cena en la casa de Castle. Temía por lo que pudiese ocurrir pero por otra parte solo deseaba verlo de nuevo y estar junto a él. Desde que comenzamos nuestra relación no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados. No hacía ni dos horas que lo había dejado en mi casa y ya lo extrañaba.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor de la 12th vi a Ryan y a Espósito esperando junto a mi mesa. Me acerqué a ellos e inmediatamente Espósito clavó su mirada en mi.

- Lanie nos ha dicho que tu novio estará de viajes de negocios una semana. ¿Es que es empresario? - desvié mi mirada hacia Ryan y él se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que sea o deje de ser no es asunto vuestro. Por cierto habla con Lanie y dile que Castle nos ha invitado a cenar en su casa, yo tengo trabajo que hacer – extrañado ante mi actitud, me observó uno segundo más antes de encaminarse al ascensor seguido de Ryan para hablar con Lanie.

La pizarra estaba en blanco y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Debíamos darle una respuesta a la familia de la víctima, era navidad, lo necesitarían. Íbamos a contrarreloj, quedaban doce horas para las ocho, hora en la que había quedado con Castle y para entonces debíamos tener resuelto el caso. Dibujé la línea del tiempo y entre interrogaciones anoté como posible causa de la muerte disparo con una 12mm. Mientras repasaba los escasos datos que teníamos vi a Espósito volver a su mesa.

- Espósito, ¿sabemos algo de la víctima?

- Lanie me acaba de confirmar que se trata de Louis Wilcox. Nació en Philadelphia donde se crió con su madre, su única familia. Louis presentaba fuertes trastornos mentales que la madre trataba de solucionar a través de diversos médicos. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad su comportamiento se hizo insoportable y la señora Wilcox decidió internar a su hijo en un psiquiátrico, donde ha permanecido todos estos años.

- ¿Y qué hacía en el tejado de la casa de la familia Hershberger vestido de Santa Claus?

- Parece ser que Louis era algo inquieto – comentó Ryan acercándose a nosotros – y por las noches aprovechaba que las cámaras de seguridad se desconectaban para salirse del psiquiátrico, especialmente cuando se acercaba esta fecha del año, cuando él se creía Santa Claus,según dicen los vecinos del barrio cercano que lo conocían – de repente apareció una sonrisa en su rostro – Así que esta noche tenemos cena en casa de Castle.

- Eh, sí, Ri... Castle nos ha invitado – dije rápidamente intentando disimular lo que casi llego a decir.

- ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre? - a Esposito no se le escapaba una.

- Chicos, tenemos mucho que hacer, no tengo tiempo para vuestro jueguecitos, este hombre merece que se haga justicia. Espósito, pregunta a los responsables del psiquiátrico, compañeros,... investiga cualquier hecho que pudiera haber provocado que alguien lo quisiese asesinar. Ryan, tú estudia las cámaras de seguridad – éste suspiró resignado – Céntrate en el día pasado, observa si ocurrió algo diferente a los días anteriores. Yo iré a hablar con la madre, será la persona que mejor lo conozca.

Decidí hacerle una visita a Lanie antes de marcharme. No tenía ganas de soportar sus preguntas inquisidoras pero debía saber exactamente cual había sido la causa de la muerte.

- Lanie, ¿tienes la causa de la muerte?

- Pensé que mandarías a uno de los chicos para que me preguntara. ¿Qué ocurre, Kate? Te comportas de un modo diferente desde que estás con ese chico y ahora ni siquiera vienes a verme para decirme que Castle nos ha invitado a cenar en su casa.

- Lanie, por favor, tenemos un asesino suelto. Si no viene antes fue precisamente por eso, te conozco y sé que no puedes estarte callada, que me someterías a un tercer grado y no tengo tiempo.

- Espero que cuando resolvamos el caso me dediques unos minutos, quiero saber que le pasa a mi mejor amiga y creo que es no es malo.

Empecé a sentirme culpable por mi comportamiento, después de todo, solo quería verme feliz. Podía llegar a ser muy persistente e incluso podía llegar a cansarme con sus preguntas, pero es mi amiga y se preocupa por mí.

- Lo siento Lanie, pero este caso me absorbe y me gustaría que la familia pudiera pasar las navidades con las respuestas que se merecen. Sé lo duro que es para la familia y quiero hacérselo un poco más fácil, y más aun en estas fechas.

Sin decir ni una palabra, comprendiendo lo que quería decirle, se dirigió a la mesa de autopsia y me señaló el agujero de entrada de la bala.

- Este agujero de bala de 12 mm no es lo que le causó la muerte a nuestro Santa – clavé mis ojos en Lanie, sabía que no me gustaba que utilizaran apelativos para las víctimas, aunque era una forma más llevadera para todos, me ponía en el lugar de la familia y el apelativo dejaba de gustarme – Lo siento. A nuestra víctima le dispararon cuando ya estaba muerta. ¿Ves esto? - me preguntó señalándome una pequeña fractura en el cráneo vagamente perceptible – A falta de algunas pruebas que me quedan por realizar, casi te puedo asegurar que fue un golpe en el cráneo lo que le causó la muerte. Por la forma en U que tiene diría que lo empujaron contra alguna objeto con la forma muy similar a la que tiene una teja, y si no recuerdo mal, el tejado de la casa de la familia Hershberger tenía algunas tejas sueltas.

- ¿Y no puedo haber sido simplemente una caída? - le pregunté descartando cualquier posibilidad que nos pudiera llevar al suicidio.

- No, para que causar esta fractura tan profunda debió ser empujado por alguien.

- Gracias Lanie. Ahora tengo que irme, pero prometo hablar contigo en cuanto esto acabe – le dije pensando que no podría ocultar mucho más mi relación con Castle.

La señora Wilcox se había trasladado a Nueva York tras internar a su hijo en un psiquiátrico de la ciudad. Era una zona modesta donde ser respiraba paz y tranquilidad. La mujer me esperaba a la entrada de la casa tras haberla avisado de mi visita.

- Señora Wilcox – la saludé mientras ella me hacía pasar.

- Por favor, llámeme Sarah.

Su cabello poblado de canas y las arrugas que cubrían sus manos y parte de su cara le daba un aspecto tierno frente a aquellos ojos azules que transmitían jovialidad y juventud de espíritu. No sabía explicar el motivo pero era curioso lo entrañable que me resultaba aquella señora.

- Bien Sarah, me gustaría hablar contigo de tu hijo Louis.  
- ¿Es que le ha ocurrido algo a mi pequeño?  
- Sarah, siento comunicarte que su hijo falleció la pasada noche.

Todo lo que esa señora me había mostrado en escasos minutos desapareció para dar paso a unos ojos sin vida, inexpresivos, que se fueron llenando de lágrimas. Era como si en escasos segundos hubiese envejecido 10 años.

- Lo siento Sarah – le dije acercándome a ella – pero me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas. Puede que de ese modo demos con el responsable de su muerte.

- Adelante detective – dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Sabe si su hijo tenía algún enemigo? ¿Alguien con el que hubiese tenido problemas recientemente?

- Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él pero por sus problemas mentales imagino que tendría muchos enemigos, detective. La última vez que fui a visitarlo, hace casi un mes, me dijeron que su conducta había empeorado notablemente el último año, se mostraba irascible y reaccionaba de forma violenta ante sus compañeros. Estas últimas semanas he estado enferma y no pude visitarlo – las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Supongo que no fue fácil criar a un hijo sola. ¿Cómo era para Louis la navidad?

- No, no fue fácil. El padre de Louis no quiso saber nada de mí ni de él cuando supo que iba a ser padre, eramos dos niños de 17 años y la situación nos sobrepasó, pero yo quise tener a mi hijo. No conté con ningún apoyo, así que yo trataba que la vida de Louis fuese lo mejor posible. Las navidades eran especiales para nosotros, a Louis le encantaba, fantaseaba con que de mayor sería Santa Claus.

Viendo el sufrimiento en sus ojos decidí dar por terminada la conversación, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, al menos de momento.

- Muchas gracias Sarah, daremos con el culpable – le dije despidiéndome de ella mientras ella asentía.

De camino a la comisaría llamé a Espósito para saber si había podido averiguar algo.

- En el psiquiátrico todos conocían a Louis como el Santa secreto porque se pasaba el día creando juguetes con todo lo que podía encontrar y les decía a sus compañeros que esos juguetes tendrían sus destinatarios los días cercanos a navidad. Su obsesión era tal que había días que no quería salir de su habitación, decía que él no tenía ayuda alguna para elaborar los regalos para los niños y por eso se veía en la obligación de hacerlo el mismo. Deberías ver los juguetes que hacía, el tipo era muy bueno construyendo juguetes con piezas que tenemos al alcance todos los días. Hace un día tuvo una fuerte discusión con su compañero de habitación, Nick Olsson, lo llevamos a la comisaría.

- De acuerdo, tomadle declaración, voy de camino.

Al llegar a la comisaría un olor a café con un ligero toque a vainilla me envolvió y sin necesidad de girarme supe que estaba allí.

- Antes de explicarme que haces aquí, Castle, quiero mi café – me volví y pude ver su cara de asombro después de haberlo pillado.

Con el café en mis manos me quedé frente a él esperando una explicación.

- Te echaba de menos – me dijo casi en un susurro acercándose a mi pero yo puse distancia mirando hacia todos lados esperando que nadie nos hubiese visto – Lo siento – dijo con cara de cachorro abandonado – No podía concentrarme, si me quedaba en casa sabía que no iba a escribir, así que he decidido aceptar la petición de echarte una mano – se quedó callado, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.

- Ven, hay algo que quiero – le dije dirigiéndome a la sala de descanso.

Dejé que el entrase primero y me lancé a su labios con pasión. Él se quedó sorprendido pero respondió inmediatamente devolviéndome el beso con la furia contenida durante las horas que habíamos estado separados, atrapándome contra la pared, impidiendo que me pudiese mover, entregándome completamente a él. Sus labios se separaron de los míos cuando nuestra respiración comenzaba a hacerse difícil, para empezar a recorrerme el cuello con sus labios bajando hasta el valle entre mis pechos, regándolo de delicados besos provocando que un gemido se escapara de mis labios. Entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos y tomé su barbilla para hacer que me mirase.

- Rick, estamos en la comisaría – le pude decir entre jadeos.

- ¿Ahora vienes con esas? Te recuerdo que has sido tú la que me has tentado – me dijo al oído antes de morderme la oreja provocando que diera un respingo.

- Beckett, tenemos... - Ryan entró en la sala sin darnos cuenta de ello – Chicos, conteneos un poco, por favor – Castle casi se atraganta y mis mejillas empezaron a tomar un color rojizo. Nos separamos e insté a Ryan a que dijera a lo que había venido – Tenemos la declaración de Nick. Hemos comprobado su coartada y no fue él, esa noche Nick se saltó las normas pero con la celadora del psiquiátrico.

- Así que estamos como antes, sin nada – dije desesperada porque no conseguíamos avanzar.

- No del todo. Preguntamos a Nick por la relación de Louis con su madre y nos dijo que él sentía devoción por Sarah pero ella, este último año, cada vez que iba solo le reprochaba su comportamiento sabiendo que tenía problemas y que justamente por ese motivo estaba allí. Dice que era muy arisca con él, que no se le veía muestra alguna de cariño y que Louis se quedaba muy mal después de cada visita. La última vez que fue a verlo, Nick nos dijo que tuvieron una fuerte discusión y que Louis le pidió que no fuese nunca más a verlo. Dice que de eso hace casi un mes.

Me costaba creer lo que Ryan insinuaba con la declaración de Nick, había conocido a Sarah y me parecía una mujer luchadora que solo pensaba en su hijo. Pero los años como inspectora me habían enseñado que las cosas no son lo que parecen, que debía seguir todos los caminos posibles sin implicarme emocionalmente para poder ser objetiva.

- Investiga donde estuvo Sarah la noche en la que su hijo murió. Castle y yo vamos a ver a Lanie, a ver si tiene algún dato que nos pueda ayudar.

Ryan asintió y camino hacia su mesa, pero antes de salir se giró y nos miró alternativamente a ambos.

- Por favor, arreglaos un poco antes de salir ahí fuera – dijo señalándome mi escritorio antes de marcharse.

Castle y yo, una vez solos, nos miramos y al vernos con los pelos alborotados y los primeros botones de nuestras camisas desabotonados, nos echamos a reír.


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie nos esperaba, tenía novedades y había estado a punto de llamarnos cuando nosotros llegamos.

- Pedí que analizaran las tejas de la casa de la familia Hershberger, tenía la corazonada de que estaba en lo cierto y lo mataron con una teja, teja que el equipo encontró en un cubo de basura a unos metros de la casa. La han analizado y además de las huellas del albañil que colocó las tejas y las de la víctima, hemos encontrado huellas de una tercera persona que no hemos podido identificar ya que no aparece en la base de datos, lo que indica que no debe tener antecedentes.

- Sarah Wilcox – ambas lo miramos esperando que se explicase – Por algún motivo, Sarah no tenía muy buena relación con su hijo según ha confirmado el compañero de Louis. Pero según me has contado, la señora Wilcox cuidó de su hijo desde que nació sin ninguna ayuda procurando darle lo mejor, luego no cabe duda de que lo quería y que no haría nada que lo perjudicara, al menos, no intencionadamente.

- Explícate, Castle.

- Louis padecía una enfermedad que por lo general suele ser hereditaria al menos en un 90%. No sabemos nada del padre de Louis, pero estoy seguro que las huellas de la teja son de Sarah. Sarah padecía la misma enfermedad que su hijo pero enmascarada, tiene pequeños brotes que la llevan a cometer actos de los que luego llega a arrepentirse, como...  
el asesinato de su hijo – dijimos los dos a la vez emocionados después de haber encontrado alguna teoría que explicara los hechos y las pruebas encontradas.

- Pero aunque estés en lo cierto, Castle, sólo son conjeturas. Necesitamos pruebas. Vamos a ver a los chicos, a ver si tienen algo. Gracias Lanie.

Cuando subimos, los chicos estaban anotando algunas novedades en la pizarra.

- ¿Qué tenéis chicos?

- Hemos investigado el paradero de Sarah aquella noche y el portero del edificio nos ha dicho que vio a Sarah salir sobre la 1 de la madrugada. En Upper East Side, un vecino reconoce haberla visto sobre la 1:30.

Me giré y vi como una leve sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Castle tras estar en lo cierto y confirmarse su teoría.

- Castle, ¿vienes? - le dije camino al ascensor – Vamos a hacer una visita a Sarah.

Durante el trayecto hablamos de cosas triviales, sin llegar a ningún tema importante. Sarah no se esperaba nuestra visita y al vernos se sorprendió.

- Detective Beckett, ¿ocurre algo? ¿se sabe algo más?

- Sarah, no me contó la verdad. Me dijiste que hacía mucho tiempo que no veías a tu hijo pero eso no es cierto, vio a su hijo por última vez el día de su muerte.

- Los vecinos de la zona donde su hijo fue asesinado aseguran haberla visto allí – dijo Castle intentando hacerla hablar - ¿Tuvo uno de sus brotes?

La mujer nos miró si saber que decir, y, viéndose acorralada, finalmente se derrumbó.

- Yo no quería hacerle daño, es lo único que tengo, es mi hijo – nos dijo entre lágrimas hablando de él en presente como si aun siguiese vivo – Sus constantes enfrentamientos con sus compañeros me entristecía, yo quería verlo bien. Ese día me había enterado que un joven vestido de Santa Claus estaba dejando regalos en el barrio de Upper East Side y que todos esperaban el momento de que les tocara a ellos para ver que les dejaba. Me dio un brote y decidí poner fin al sufrimiento que Louis causaba a sus compañeros y a mí.

- Y entonces cuando lo vio en el tejado de la familia Hershberger, subió,tuvo una fuerte discusión y le golpeó con una teja suelta. Pero se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y el dolor se apoderó de usted. Le disparó para enmascarar la causa dela muerte y tiro la teja lejos dela zona.

- Sarah, queda detenida por homicidio – le leí los derechos mientras la esposaba.

Había quedado en pasarme por la casa de Castle a las 19:30, media hora antes de que llegasen los chicos, para así poder disfrutar de al menos media hora nosotros solos, ya ya que Alexis se encontraba con su abuela ultimando los regalos y no llegarían hasta la hora acordad con los chicos.

En Nueva York nevaba, dándole un aspecto señorial a la ciudad con sus edificios completamente blancos regados por un tonos anaranjados del atardecer. Con escaso tiempo, llegué a mi casa para arreglarme y mi sorpresa fue ver un precioso vestido negro ajustado con un escote en la parte trasera dejando al descubierto mi espalda. Junto a él, unos preciosos zapatos dorados hacían juego con el bolso. Al acercarme un poco más pude ver una nota junto a él.

"_Pedí al conserje que me dejase entrar, si es que quieres saber como llegó ese vestido, bolso y zapatos a tu cama. No pude resistirme a comprarte ese vestido, es perfecto para ti. Te quiero. Rick"_

Leí una y otra vez la nota sorprendida y maravillada ante su regalo, me parecía un vestido poco apropiado para aquella noche pero aun así solo pensaba en verlo y darle las gracias. Entonces miré el reloj y me dí cuenta que me quedaban 40 minutos. Me puse su vestido confirmando que conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo y que me venía como anillo al dedo. Me solté el pelo ondulando un poco dándole un toque desenfadado, me puse los zapatos y cogí el bolso. Estaba lista para disfrutar de mi primera navidad junto al hombre de mi vida.

Llamé a su puerta nerviosa como una adolescente que va a presentar a su familia a su primer novio, pero cuando me abrió y vi sus ojos, todos los nervios desaparecieron y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, contagiándolo a él.

- Estás preciosa – me tendió una mano invitándome a entrar – Sabía que era para ti – sus labios se encontraron con los míos y ese beso se fue alargando como si no nos saciáramos nunca.

- Gracias, Rick – le dije en sus labios.

- Siempre.

Cuando nos separamos pude comprobar que estaba radiante, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y no dejaba de sonreír, derrochaba felicidad, una felicidad compartida por ambos.

- ¿Me ayudas a terminar de vestirme, cariño? Nunca se he han dado bien elegir corbatas para noches especiales, siempre era Alexis la que me ayudaba – agarrándome por la cintura me anima a caminar con él hasta su dormitorio, donde tenía diversas corbatas esparcidas por allí y por aquí. Me giré y me quedé frente a él.

- Con esta camisa colo lavanda que has elegido y este pantalón negro estás muy guapo, no te hace falta, cariño.

Castle, que había estado observando todas las corbatas mientras le hablaba, fijo sus ojos azules en mí.

- ¿Me acabas de decir lo que yo creo haber escuchado? - yo no dije nada, me limité a perderme en sus ojos – Te quiero, Kate.

- Lo sé – mis labios buscaron los suyos y tras unos segundos, Castle se separó.

- Tenemos algunas cosas que terminar antes de que lleguen todos.

Asentí y nos dirigimos al salón donde terminamos de arreglar los preparativos para la noche.

- Rick, he invitado a mi padre a cenar con nosotros. Siempre hemos pasado la navidad juntos, solo nos teníamos nosotros y ahora quiero compartir nuestra felicidad con él.

Castle se acercó a mi con una sonrisa rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Kate, yo lo que quiero es celebrar una navidad que jamás puedas olvidad y para eso debe estar tu padre. Ya había hablado yo con él antes de que tú lo hicieras, pero le dije que no te contase nada y que si tú se lo proponías hiciese como si yo no le hubiese invitado.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos en un dulce y tierno beso demostrándole cuanto lo quiero.

En Nueva York la tormenta de nieve parecía haber amainado quedando una espesa capa blanca que lo cubría todo. Desde las ventas podía ver tanto a ancianos como a niños pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro intentando salir de la calle y volver a sus casa, el lugar donde se sentían resguardados del frío, seguros y protegidos de todo peligro. Sus brazos me rodearon mientras contemplaba el paisaje, sintiendo que me daría igual estar bajo aquella nieve que en el loft mientras que estuviera junto a él. Rick era quien me resguardaba del frío dándome calor, entre sus brazos me sentía segura y protegida. Rick era mi hogar, donde quería volver tras un largo día en la comisaría, donde nada podría pasarme porque estaba junto a él. Durante el tiempo que había estado a mi lado como compañero había descubierto lo diferente que es del resto de hombres que he conocido, había comprendido lo que era tener a alguien en quien confiar y con quien contar, a un amigo, y por temor a perder lo que había conseguido a su lado, me negué a avanzar, sin embargo, ahora, rodeado por sus protectores brazos, no hago más que alegrarme de haber tomado la decisión acertada de haber corrido hacia Rick, hacia mi hogar. A su lado he vuelto a vivir y a ser esa persona que un día fui, enseñándome a disfrutar de esos pequeños detalles que ahora son un ritual en nuestras vidas, como el roce de nuestras manos en él que con tanto esmero, Rick me prepara cada mañana y me lleva a mi mesa.  
Respirando mi aroma me susurra sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Cuál era ese regalo que me tenías preparado?

Dejé el paisaje atrás y me giré para quedar frente a ese océano azul en el que me me encantaba perderme.

- Ten paciencia, Rick, y pórtate bien, o de lo contrario descubrirás cual es mi castigo, pero no mi regalo.

- Y, ¿no podría haber alguna forma de que pudiese tener ambas cosas? - me acercó a él cubriendo ese escaso espacio que quedaba entre los dos.

- Rick, en la vida no se puede tener todo – le dije rozando mi dedo por su nariz, él cual fue atrapado con destreza por sus labios, besándolo.

- Si se lucha por lo que se quiere se acaba consiguiendo, Kate, ¿o es que acaso no lo sabías?  
- No lo sabía hasta que te conocí a ti.

Sus labios buscaron los míos pero en ese momento sonó el timbre acabando con lo que iba a ser un juego peligroso, de alto voltaje.

- Será mejor que vayas a abrir, Rick, recuerda que eres el anfitrión.

- Y, ¿cómo...?

- Ya veremos como se lo decimos cariño, de momento trata de comportarte con naturalidad – le dije respondiendo a la pregunta que sabía que se estaba haciendo.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y esta vez, me miró intensamente una vez más antes de abrir la puerta.

- Hijos, ya sé que queréis aprovechar el tiempo que estáis a solas pero; ¿no podíais esperaros un poco? Que tu hija y tu madre están heladas – dijo Martha pasando con varias bolsas dejándolas en la barra de la cocina.

- Kate,estás muy guapa – me dijo Alexis mientras se terminaba de quitar la bufanda – Ese vestido te queda de maravilla.

- Es cierto – corroboró Martha – Te ves preciosa.

- Gracias por los halagos pero el mérito es de Rick, él me lo compró – le dije con una boba sonrisa mientras que él se acercaba a mi y me rodeaba por cintura.

- Le he enseñado bien – me dijo Martha guiñándome un ojo – Al menos algo bueno ha aprendido este hijo mio.

Las tres comenzamos a reírnos mientras él ponía cara de enfado aunque sabía que realmente se alegraba de la complicidad que teníamos "las mujeres de su vida", como solía llamarnos.

De nuevo el timbre volvió a sonar.

- No os preocupéis, ya abro yo, que no quiero que mis invitados se congelen esperando – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Te tocará escucharla hablar sobre ese tema toda la noche, papá – le susurró Alexis pasando su mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

Castle suspiró resignado y se acercó a la puerta dándome la mano para que le acompañase. Cuando Martha abrió,ambos nos separamos inmediatamente.

Lanie entró agarrada del brazo de Espósito, lo que levantó mis sospechas, parecía que no éramos los únicos que guardábamos un secreto. Tras ellos, Ryan junto a Jenny hablaban entre risas cómplices. Por último, mi padre cerraba el grupo.

- Estás preciosa, Katie – me dio un cálido abrazo y un beso antes de dirigirse a Castle – Nos volvemos a ver Richard – dijo con una sonrisa que Castle le devolvió.

- Me alegra volver a verte, Jim.

Lanie, tras saludar a Martha se acercó a mi lado, mientras yo permanecía junto a Castle.

- Vaya Kate, parece que vengas pidiendo guerra – dijo lo suficientemente algo como para que Castle se enterase aunque apena fue un susurro.

Castle y yo nos miramos, temiendo que Ryan se hubiese ido de la lengua, pero este, que había permanecido atento a nuestra conversación aunque en un segundo plano, negó con la cabeza así que Castle y yo descartamos la idea y seguimos saludado a nuestros compañeros.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, entre conversaciones sobre el caso del santa secreto, sobre lo que haríamos en la semana de vacaciones que se tomaba la 12th relegando los casos a la 20th llegando incluso a hablar sobre nuestra etapa de estudiante tras Beckett interesarse por los estudios de Alexis.  
Llegó la hora del postre y aunque, a la vista de nuestros compañeros yo era una invitada más, no era así, y como tenía costumbre desde que, prácticamente, vivíamos juntos, me levanté para ayudar a Castle a servir el postre.

- Kate, ¿ a dónde vas? - la cara de curiosidad de Lanie me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba entre amigos que realmente no sabían nada de nuestra relación.

- Ri... Castle necesita un poco de ayuda con los postres – el tono de mis mejillas comenzó a tornarse rojizo.

- ¡Lo has vuelto a llamar por su nombre! - cuando Castle lo escuchó decir eso a Espósito se quedó a mitad de camino entre la cocina y el salón - ¿A qué viene ese cambio? Nunca antes lo habías llamado así

Todos permanecían expectante. Castle y yo nos miramos, entendiéndonos con la mirada, había llegado el momento y aunque no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar de como se lo diríamos, teníamos claro que sería juntos. Castle se acercó a mí y se dirigió hacia los chicos y nuestra familia.

- Tenemos algo que deciros – me pasó su brazo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él – Kate y yo estamos juntos.

Ryan sonrió, Espósito no daba crédito, mi padre nos miraba con una mezcla se asombro y alegría y Lanie...

- ¡Ya era hora de que nos lo contarais!

- ¿Tú lo sabías? - preguntó Espósito sorprendido.

- Pues claro.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - le pregunté recordando todos sus interrogatorios y su insistencia por conocer a mi novio.

- Saberlo seguro desde que los chicos me dijeron que casi llamas a Castle por su nombre, pero lo sospechaba desde la escapada a Los Hamptons. Cuando me dijeron que te ibas con tu novio y que Castle sólo te preguntó con quién, supe que algo pasaba. ¿Desde cuándo Castle se ha quedado tranquilo sabiendo que estás con un hombre? Ahí supe que algo había cambiado entre vosotros, y el hecho de que reusaras presentarnos a tu novio hizo que saltaran las alarmas; solo una relación que quisieras ocultar por encima de todo te llevaría a estar tan absorta, así que con todo esto no me cabía duda de que habías decidido dar el paso y daros una oportunidad,

- ¿Era él único que no sabía nada de esto, Kate? - me preguntó mi padre asombrado tras creerse que había sido el último en conocer la noticia.

- No era el único, señor Beckett – le dijo Espósito haciéndose el enfadado.

- Y yo que pensaba que Ryan era el único que lo sabía y se estaba llevando una comisión por mantener la boca cerrada – dijo Castle sorprendido ante la declaración de Lanie – y al final resulta que tú también lo sabías – dijo dirigiéndose a mi amiga.

- ¿Tú también lo sabías, hermano? Podrías habérmelo dicho, lo hubiésemos desplumado entre los dos.

- No te preocupes por eso Espósito, ya Ryan me desplumó con entradas para los Knicks, pases bips para él y Jenny para conciertos como Katy Perry o Bruno Mars, además de hacernos a Beckett y a mi que tengamos que hacer el papeleo que le toca a él cuando se toma las tardes libres para estar con su mujer, pero eso ya se acabó – dijo Castle triunfante.

- Ya podríais haberos esperado a que terminase la final de los Knicks que es ésta semana – dijo Ryan desilusionado al saber que se quedaría sin ir al partido.

- De eso nada, tío – dijo Espósito desconcertado.

En ese momento mi padre se levantó y se acercó hasta nosotros, dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

- Me alegro mucho por los dos – la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro mostrándonos la felicidad que sentía – Me alegro que no estés sola y tengas a alguien a tu lado. Espero que cuides bien de ella, Richard.

- La cuidaré y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, Jim.

Ante sus palabras mis mejillas comenzaron a cobrar color sin previo aviso. Llevando tres meses con él seguía poniéndome colorada ante sus palabras. Me acercó aun más a él dándome un cálido y dulce beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarme al oído para que sólo yo pudiese oírlo "Te quiero, mi amor".

Finalmente todos nos felicitaron felices porque después de cuatro años estuviésemos juntos, y nos pasamos la noche contándoles como cedí a sus brazos o como habíamos estado ocultándonos de todos, especialmente de Gates.

- Por fin podréis dejar de esconderos,vuestros jueguecitos empezaban a resultarme incómodo – confesó Ryan.

- ¿Jueguecitos? - preguntó una curiosa Lanie - ¿Qué clase de jueguecitos?

- No...

- De toda clases – me cortó Ryan provocando una sonrisita en Lanie – Desde pillarlos en el coche patrulla hasta en la sala de descanso.

Yo me puse colorada de la vergüenza y Castle, atentó a mi en todo momento, paró con el juego.

- Deberíais haber visto las caras de Ryan.

Todos comenzaron a reír imaginando a Ryan en cada escena lo que consiguió calmar el ambiente, provocando que volviese a relajarme.

- Gracias – le susurré al oído.

- Siempre.

Tras la cena y un par de copas, Lanie se despidió de nosotros alegando que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar al día siguiente antes de irse de vacaciones.

- Me vas a pagar que no me hayas contado lo tuyo con Javi – le dije antes de que se marchase.

- ¿Javi y yo? No sé de que me hablas – me respondió con una sonrisa haciéndose la tonta.

A los pocos minutos Espósito aseguró que debía irse porque al día siguiente debía madrugar ya que Gates lo había citado temprano en la comisaría. Su escusa pareció convencer a todos pero a mi no me engañaba. Lanie me iba a contar todo, no se podía negar después de no haberse callado durante la cena.  
Ryan y Jenny se marcharon poco después invitando a mi padre a llevarlo hasta su casa.

- Papá, Alexandra y Sandy me esperan, seremos solo chicas.

- Diviértete cariño, y no hagas nada que yo no haría.

- Te quiero papá – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a mí – Hasta mañana, Kate – me dio un abrazo y se marchó.

- Yo también me voy, he quedado con unas amigas. Disfrutar ahora que estáis solos – me dijo guiñándome un ojo provocando que, una vez más en aquella noche, me ruborizase – Os quiero, hijos -dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

De repente la luz se fue quedándose el loft iluminado únicamente por algunas velas que había en la mesa y otras situadas estratégicamente para darle al loft un toque navideño.  
Sus brazos me hicieron estremecer ante su inesperado contacto y su calidez. Me giró quedando frente a él que se encontraba en una mezcla de luces y sombras que lo hacía parecer misterioso.

- Parece que nos hemos quedado solos – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- Sí – susurré.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi regalo? - fuertemente me atrajo hacia él provocando que diera un respingo.

- ¿Crees que te has portado bien, que te lo mereces?

- Vamos, Kate, he sido muy bueno, te he salvado de los comentarios de Ryan.

- Mmm, veo que ya no tienes interés por el castigo.

- Primero el premio, mi regalo, ya luego veré como consigo que me digas cual era el castigo – sus labios rozaron los míos y yo no me hice rogar, profundizando en ese beso con urgencia

- ¿No querías saber cual era tu premio, Rick? - le dije sensualmente.

- Con ese vestido que llevas no puedo concentrarme – volvió a besarme provocando que se me escapara una sonrisa sabiendo que estaba consiguiendo mi objetivo, volverlo loco.

Lo tomé de la mano y, en penumbra, lo llevé hasta el sofá donde nos sentamos. Con cuidado acerqué una vela hasta la mesa para que nos pudiésemos ver permitiéndome observar en sus ojos la expectación ante mi regalo.  
Le pasé un pequeño paquete envuelto que el desenvolvió con rapidez. Al verlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Con entusiasmo recorrió las letras grabadas en el lateral del helicóptero teledirigido. Le acerqué la vela para que pudiera ver la palabra ALWAYS grabada y entonces volvió la luz pudiendo ver como en sus ojos un brillo especial se dibujaba.  
Junto al helicóptero, una carta con letra meticulosamente cuidad se deslizó entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no me la lees tú, mi amor?

Rozando su manos tomé la carta.

"_Este helicóptero te recordará siempre lo que significas para mi. Aunque no te lo suelo decir con palabras, como ya sabes me cuesta expresarme, aunque tú nunca me hayas presionado y me hayas dado espacio para que encontrase el momento adecuado, aunque sepas lo que siento y no me pidas que te lo diga, quiero que lo sepas. Verte jugar con el helicóptero teledirigido siempre me ha hecho sonreír, eres en muchas ocasiones como un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, y eso me encanta, porque me llevas a explorar ese dulce e inocente mundo de los niños. Pero a su vez puedes llegar a ser el hombre más maduro que conozco, un gran padre y un excelente amigo y amante. Ha llegado el momento de que lo escuches y no sólo lo sepas. Te quiero Richard Alexander Rodgers. Te quiero Rick"._

Le tendí la carta y mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos azules intenso que brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, le volví a decir lo que tanto tiempo había estado esperando "Te quiero". Por toda respuesta, selló mis labios con los suyos en un beso único, especial, diferente a todos aquellos que me había dado.

- Eres maravillosa Kate. Te quiero, cariño – me susurró en mis labios.

De repente se apartó de mi sin dejar de sonreír y me acercó un sobre. Con cuidado ya que no sabía sin el contenido podría sufrir daños, saqué un álbum digital en cuya portada se podía ver una foto nuestra tomada en Los Hamptons. Con una pulcra letra como su estuviese escrita con tinta con las antiguas plumas estaban escritos nuestros nombres entrelazados por unas esposas. Al pasar las páginas pude ver fotos de nuestros cuatro años juntos en la comisaría e incluso diversas fotos mías dormía, otra de nuestro primer despertar juntos, fotos mías mientras cocinaba en su cocina llevando su ropa puesta,...

- Es precioso Rick, te quiero – le respondí ante su mirada expectante.

- Yo también, mi amor.

Me atrajo por la nuca hacia él volviéndome a besar con pasión desatando en escasos minutos la lujuria. Me tomó entre sus brazos elevándome del sofá sin dejar de besarme para llevarme a su habitación.

- ¿Sigues sin querer saber cual iba a ser tu castigo? - le dije con una sonrisa traviesa sabiendo cual iba a ser su respuesta.

- Creo que puede esperar a otro día.

Me dejó en su cama besando todo mi cuerpo mientras yo me entregaba completamente a él, amándonos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.


End file.
